This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a hybrid airfoil that can be incorporated into a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. During operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are communicated through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
The compressor section and the turbine section of the gas turbine engine typically include alternating rows of rotating blades and stationary vanes. The rotating blades create or extract energy from the airflow that is communicated through the gas turbine engine, while the vanes direct the airflow to a downstream row of blades. Typically, the blades and vanes are metallic structures that are exposed to relatively high temperatures during gas turbine engine operation. These circumstances may necessitate communicating a cooling airflow through an internal cooling circuit of the blades and vanes.